


eenie meenie miney mo, I can predict what dumb shit you're about to do.

by jenossweaterpaws



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Like, M/M, and bad humour lol, bad predictions, have low expectations, the word prediction(s) is gonna be in this a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenossweaterpaws/pseuds/jenossweaterpaws
Summary: Where Jeno and Jaemin spent their weekend watching people predict events on YouTube and decide to try become psychics with extremely off predictions based on what their friends say and do.





	1. Spelling psychic is a little hard

**[ Private chat with: Jenommunist ]**

_8:57pm_

**NaNa Gems:**

JENO

who do u

wanna

do a prediction on? :D

**Jenommunist:**

Well for starters

Not Lucas uwu

I feel like we're too sane to do him accurately

**NaNa Gems:**

honestly?

same

but that's lowkey exciting lets go with xuxi

**Jenommunist:**

Anyone BUT him

I'll even take Marks boring ass over his

PLEASE

**NaNa Gems:**

Lemme think

...

_9:26_

**Jenommunist:**

You're taking way too long dude,,

_10:50_

**Jenommunist:**

JAAEEEMMIN

WHERE

THE FUCK

ARE

U

It can't be so hard

_11:11_

**Jenommunist:**

sup bo ily

**NaNa Gems:**

merry 11:11sweetie much love ><

OOOOOOO jinx

but I chose who we gon do

**Jenommunist:**

We didn't say the same exact thing so ur jinx

ruled obsolete

Ugh I love this

'N WHO

**NaNa Gems:**

ALL OF

OUR FRIENDS

lets become

psykicks

phycics

psycics

**Jenommunist:**

Psychics, babe.

**NaNa Gems:**

oh my god bless u

**Jenommunist:**

Yes, bless me.

BUT WHY?

**NaNa Gems:**

lets see whos got a hang of this judging personality thing

make a bet

see who predicts things closest to what happens

>:DD

**Jenommunist:**

OOOO what do we bet >:DD

**NaNa Gems:**

ummmmm

first

it's gonna last a month cus

something stupid happens daily

**Jenommunist:**

Really?

I haven't heard much this weekend

**NaNa Gems:**

THATS cus hyuckkie isn't basically your newspaper

he knows

EVERYTHING

**Jenommunist:**

When you come tomorrow

Update me on what I've missed c':

**NaNa Gems:**

sure bby :'>>

so yeah

we gonna bet on

hmmm

youre gonna buy me slushies

everyday

for two months

**Jenommunist:**

ALRIGHTY youre going to

buy me some fortnite v-bucks

:D

**NaNa Gems:**

youre gonna regret spending money on a game that just

gonna die

just die out

fortnites life is close to death

**Jenommunist:**

OR SO YOU THINK

But it's 11:40 now so imam sleep :'3

Goodnight babe!

Make the gc soon!

**NaNa Gems:**

sure, boo.

GOODNIGHT <33

 

 

**[ NaNa Gems (Admin) created a group chat with Jenommunist  and 16 others]  
 [ NaNa Gems (Admin) changed the group chat name to: Cabbages ]**

_12:17am_

 

**NaNa Gems :**

AIGHT LETS get the party started

**Jenommunist:**

I was so close to falling asleep how dare you???

And you made the gc SO late

Go to bed

I know I said later but I meant in the morning >((

**NaNa Gems :**

FUCK YOU RIGHT IM SORRY BABY

GO TO BED BOO

MWAH

**Wiz Kun:**

Jaemin what?

**NaNa Gems :**

Go to bed, Kun mama ><

**[ NaNa Gems (Admin) deleted the group chat ]**


	2. everyone be nice to markiepoo

**[ NaNa Gems (Admin) created a group chat with Jenommunist  and 16 others]  
 [ NaNa Gems (Admin) changed the group chat name to: Cabbages ]**

_4:13pm_

 

**NaNa Gems:**

GOOD MORNING :D

**Park Jwi:**

Permission to leave this GC.

I already get a headache with Chenle all up in my messages.

I don't need 16 other people.

 

**Miaeyong Khalifa:**

Morning jaemin <3

 

**Park Jwi:**

I wish i blocked you all before this happened.

I all knew it was coming.

Shoulda been prepared.

**NaNa Gems:**

papa tae thank you ><

and jisung bb how DARE u

**Miaeyoung Khalifa:**

Why'd you wake up so late?

**NaNa Gems:**

cuz im lazy

**Jenommunist:**

MOOD

I just woke up too

Bloody stink gotta shower brb ><

**NaNa Gems:**

ugh mood (2)

i. too, shall shower

**Miaeyong Khalifa:**

Don't slip, kids!

 

**Park Jwi:**

Slip.

It'd be great.

 

**Miaeyong Khalifa:**

Jisung behave :(

 

**Park Jwi:**

Do I get a chocolate bar if I do? uwu

 

**Miaeyong Khalifa:**

2 bars

 

**Park Jwi:**

Stay safe, bros.

 

_5:32pm_

 

**Hyuwukkie:**

if anyone wants to know

i was w renjun when jaem made the chat

and he just

muted this gc so fast

didnt even give it a chance </3

 

**Mark:**

honestly, i did the same thing.

 

**iLOVEFRiDOYOUNG:**

so im not the only one? great

felt guilty for 0.2 seconds when i did

because jaemin <3

but now? pffft watch me never open this gc after today

 

**Miaeyong Khalifa:**

Oh my god yes please don't, doyoung

 

**iLOVEFRiDOYOUNG:**

because of that

im gonna be so damn active

 

**Mark:**

GUUYYYSSS I HAVE A PROBLEM :<<

 

**Miaeyong Khalifa:**

Who are you and what have u done to mark

 

**Mark:**

its xuxi :c

i dropped my phone n like

knowing my height

it proper FELL

and and and

now a theres so many cracks and

park of the screen near the btm left corner

has

gone whoosh

the screen works but my ability to use w q a and s has gone

:<<<

 

**Jenommunist:**

I'm so glad that i stepped out of the shower to see THIS

Bless you lucas and your phone

 

**Miaeyong Khalifa:**

HOW LONG AS YOUR SHOWER????

And poor xuxi :(

 

**Mark:**

:(((((((((

Yeah, Poor Xuxi.

He didn't even ask to use my phone he just SNATCHED it.

So he can tell someone about his phone.

HEY MARK your screen name sure is still boring :D

lemme fixy it up

for u a lil

 

**Jenommunist:**

I love how i can tell who's who

It's magic

**NaNa Gems:**

it sure is, bby

**Jennomunist:**

Finally finished showering? :D

** NaNa Gems: **

Yeah :DD

mum was pissed that i took so long

said i was wasting water

**Jenommunist:**

same :<

 

**Miaeyong Khalifa:**

What do you two even do in the shower????

 

**Jenommunist:**

Big boy things

**NaNa Gems:**

contemplate death

**Miaeyong Khalifa:**

Fun.

 

**MARKIEPOO(*≧ω≦*):**

hows this? ><

** NaNa Gems: **

ADOWABLE LUCAS

**Hyuwukkie:**

oofie my heart busted an uwu

it suits him so well <33333

 

**Miaeyong Khalifa:**

A cute screen name for a cute baby boy <3

 

**MARKIEPOO(*≧ω≦*):**

GUYS STOP NO THIS IS SO UGLY

 

**Jenommunist:**

How dare you call anything xuxi makes

"ugly"

 

**iLOVERFRiDOYOUNG:**

Off to the naughty corner, bitch

** NaNa Gems: **

im so disappointed in you, mark

**MARKIEPOO(*≧ω≦*):**

Wait wait what-

 

**[ Private chat with: Jenommunist ]**

_6:16pm_

**Jenommunist:**

I bet u mark is gonna cry if we continue on

**NaNa Gems:**

PFFTTTT marks not that big of a bitch

he didnt even cry when renjun kicked him in the dick like last week

**Jenommunist:**

HES MENTALLY WEAK THO

i bet u

5 bucks

**NaNa Gems:**

HAHA LETS SEE

 

**[ Cabbages ]**

_6:17pm_

**Hyuwukkie:**

mark....

 

**Miaeyong Khalifa:**

Mark, don't be so mean to xuxi

 

**MARKIEPOO(*≧ω≦*):**

but i wasnt...

 

**iLOVEFRiDOYOUNG:**

You called his work of art "ugly"

 

**[ Private chat with: Jenommunist ]**

_6:19pm_

**Jenommunist:**

Marks stopped using caps i can feel the tears coming

**NaNa Gems:**

iTS JUST CAPS >((

MEANS NOTHING

 

**[ Cabbages ]**

_6:20pm_ **  
**

**Wee Woo OwO:**

Who's bullying, Lucas?

 

**MARKIEPOO(*≧ω≦*):**

jungwoo i-

 

**Jenommunist:**

Go apologize to Lucas, Mark >(

 

**Miaeyong Khalifa:**

Exactly

Be quick I can tell that xuxi is already frowining

 

**NaNa Gems:**

oh for sure

he was trying to be nice and mare your name suit you

but you turned on him and called it

ugly

**iLOVEFRiDOYOUNG:**

It's always your best friends that turn on you, huh?

 

**MARKIEPOO(*≧ω≦*):**

OH MY GOD GUYS PLEASE STOP I WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD BUT SOUERYG

STOP

MARKS TEARING AND WHIMPERING UP BE NICE

 

**Wee Woo OwO:**

Guys stop teasing him

You know that Marks too soft ;;

Don't worry mark

No ones disappointed in you

Right, everyone? :)

 

**Miaeyong Khalifa:**

YEAH YEAH FOR SURE NO we were just playing baby

Please don't cry

 

** NaNa Gems: **

mark oh my god no please dont cry ;;

we love you theres no way we'd ever be mad at you

**Jenommunist:**

EXACTLY you could never disappoint us

 

**iLOVEFRiDOYOUNG:**

What the rest said <3

Xuxi would never be sad because of you either :<

 

**Hyuwukkie:**

ugh boo don't cry come over and i'll cheer u up with some ghat kisses

 

**iLOVEFRiDOYOUNG:**

Ok ew

 

**[ Private chat with: Jenommunist ]**

_6:30pm_

**Jenommunist:**

Ok I feel bad :<

Imma keep the win but like

Mark gets my five bucks

**NaNa Gems:**

joihugyftdrfyguh fuck same

he cries easier than i thought

buy him sweets with it :((

i'll give u an extra 10

**Jenommunist:**

Ugh yes

But like also

1-nil to MEEEEE

**NaNa Gems:**

HUSH i know >:((

**[ Cabbages ]**

_6:43pm_

**Wiz Kun:**

Guys don't start off the GC in a mess :(

Please comfort Mark well :(

And also

I feel like I should mention this

But why's the GC named "Cabbages"?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mayhaps i dont know what im doing with this :D


	3. sometimes, dogs have sharp ass teeth

**[ Cabbages ]**

_7:13pm_

**Jhonny:**

GUUYYYSSS

GUESS WHAT?

 

**Hyuwukkie:**

nani???????

 

**Jhonny:**

I said

guess

 

**Renjun:**

how about you tell us?

 

**Hyuwukkie:**

YEAH TELL US

 

**Jhonny:**

ugh well

I bought some lottery ticket yesterday morning

for some reason

and GUESS WHAT

I WON

 

**Hyuwukkie:**

OH MY GOD REALLY????

HOW MUCH MONEY

 

**Jhonny:**

well

not money, sadly

but a free meal for TWOOOOOO

who wants to join me

 

**Renjun:**

how disappointing oh my god...

youre still poor

 

**Hyuwukkie:**

ikr why was I even excited

renjun how about we go use ur mothers never ending money and like

get an extravesmth meal

 

**Renjun:**

NO ****

MUM GO SO MAD LAST TIME WE DID THAT

its either mcdonals or nthn

 

**Hyuwukkie:**

point taken

lets get them chicken big macs boo

 

**Renjun:**

ew but lets

but I gotta be home by at most 11pm

so hurry

 

**Jhonny:**

theres like 3 and a half hours left till then

 

**Renjun:**

keep quiet poor guy

 

**Hyuwukkie:**

yeah only talk to us wwhen u have ACTUAL money

 

**MOOO(N):**

how about you kids be NICE

 

**Hyuwukkie:**

u just want that free meal

 

**MOOO(N):**

perhaps

I do

 

**Jhonny:**

come on taeil lets leave these stupid children >((

wear fancy clothes tho ooooo

its a whole rich peoples meals >:DD

we can both

finally live that life

 

**MOOO(N):**

oh my god really?

fuck

catch me in a whole ass suit

 

**Jenommunist:**

U guys own suits????????????

 

**Jhonny:**

YES WE DO

i'll come to ur place in like 10 minutes

the meals set for like 8:30

see u :DD

 

**MOOO(N):**

NO COME IN LIKE 20 I NEED TO SHOWER

 

**Jhonny:**

I prolly should too

SEE U IN 20

 

**Hyuwukkie:**

renjun imam come over soon too

but not in a suit

or should we

be all fancy for

mcdonalds

 

**Renjun:**

no

 

**Hyuwukkie:**

alright uwu

 

**Jenommunist:**

Ew

Whipped

**[ Private chat with: Jenommunist ]**

_7:45pm_

**Jenommunist:**

NANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LETS BET

Who

Outta taeil & john

And renjun and hyuck

Are gonna come back from their meals

In a rut

  **NaNa Gems:**

NANI THE WHAT

oh nvm I read the chat

and prolly renjun

hyuck always

manages to DO SMTH

and he either looks mad, sad, panicked or happy

which are all unlike injunnie

**Jenommunist:**

I choose taeil

He's finally getting the date that he's always wanted

**NaNa Gems:**

YEAH BUT RENJUNS JUST LIKE MARK BT STRONGER

**Jenommunist:**

YEA BUT TAEIL

**NaNa Gems:**

I'm putting 5 bucks on the line for this bet too

**Jenommunist:**

Imagine losing 10 whole bucks within a day

**NaNa Gems:**

oh I wont be losing money >:DD

**[ Private chat with: Renjun ]**

_9:45pm_

**Renjun:**

nana

kill me please

I crave

death

**NaNa Gems:**

whatd hyuck do uwu

**Renjun:**

HES SO EMBARRASING

WE WERE WALKING BACK HOME while he was clinging to my arm AND

we saw the cutest dog

10/10 would adopt

**NaNa Gems:**

HIS/HER N AM E

**Renjun:**

Kawai uwu

pretty Japanese named doggo

its a she

**NaNa Gems:**

uwuwuwuw

but like

the doggy was pooping but hyuck for SURE

didn't notice

and like

dragged us towards the puppy and her owner

and like he got so excited and when we were close

he tripped

TOOK ME DOWN WITH HIM

and guess where I landed

**NaNa Gems:**

on her poop?

**Renjun:**

no

worse

I landed ON the dog

and guess what the dog did

she bit me

on my leg

the owner FREAKED OUT

SO DID HYUCK

BUT NEATHER OF THEM

TRIED TO TAKE THE DOG OFF MY LEG

now I'm at the hospital w the ugliest

bite mark

getting stitches

fucking sharp ass teeth

adoptability feel by 10

0/10

but the pain?

100/10

even cried

I refuse to talk to hyuck so tell him that I said fuck u

good night

**NaNa Gems:**

oh boo please stay safe

be careful too ;;

and anything for u <333

hope u can sleep toNIGHT

**[ Private chat with: Hyuwukkie ]**

_10:15pm_

**NaNa Gems:**

hyukkieeeee

renjun said "fuck you" <33

and he said goodnight to me but like

I believe it was for you

uwu

so he also said good night too

**Hyuwukkie:**

nana :<<<

the dog was cute but fucking scarryyyy

when were doggy teeth

so sharp

what sorta devil???

but hes gonna talk to me tomorrow so dw uwu I'll smooch them stitches

but tell him I said good night too <33

WITH hUge ass hearts

add them kaomojis too

bless u

**NaNa Gems:**

anything for uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**[ Private chat with: Renjun ]**

_10:30pm_

**NaNa Gems:**

hyuckkie said

"good night baby boy I wish I was there with u to kiss ur stitches but i'll wait for tmrw"

along with

"this will be us tmrw ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)"

** Renjun: **

tell him to stop dreaming

that was beyond disgusting

no one will TOUCH my leg

** NaNa Gems: **

not even me? :(

** Renjun: **

no one but u will TOUCH my leg*

** NaNa Gems: **

oh boo uwu i'll come to u tomorrow

** [ Private chat with: Jenommunist ] **

_ 10:47pm _

** NaNa Gems: **

JENOOOOOO

I WIN

I DEMAD 5 BUCKS

DEMAND

** Jenommunist: **

Ugh yeah hyuck and renjun both toldme >((((

The dumbasses

I swear if taeil doesn't freak out over smth

I'm gonna sue

I need my money

i'll give it tomorrow :<<

** NaNa Gems: **

HELL YEAAHHH

good ni g h ty boooo

I expect to see some molla

**Jenommunist:**

goodnight >:(((

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda, may, love chatfics :'DD


End file.
